Equivalent Exchange
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Rufus/Kadaj, Reno/Kadaj Rufus demands a high price for information when Reno goes missing..


Reno was gone! Where the HELL was he!? Kadaj revved the engine for all it was worth rolling through the narrow passages taking sharp curves at dangerously high speeds. He almost lost control several times but he managed to hold the bike steady. How DARE he!? Where was his Turk!? Reno had gone out on a mission two days ago and he still wasn't back. The other Turks wouldn't say anything and Yazoo refused to let him kill the sons of bitches. Think of Reno, he insisted. Dammit, he WAS thinking of Reno! That's why he was here risking life and limb roaring through the wasteland out to the Healin Lodge where Rufus had told Kadaj to rendezvous.

Screeching to a stop Kadaj leaped off the bik and ran up the stairs, throwing open the door. As promised Rufus stood there, the dull light illuminating the white clad figure against the opposite wall. In his hand he lazily toyed with a shotgun, raising it up when the Remnant drew his blade. He was in complete control of the situation. He had what Kadaj wanted and the little boy couldn't have it without him. Kadaj believed himself always in control, always holding the reins. Thinking everything through one step ahead of everyone else. But this time.. Rufus was just one step ahead.

"Where's Reno!?" he demanded, mako cat slits glowing with murderous intent. He was undaunted by the dark barrel pointed at him, brushing his chest when he advanced forward. He locked Rufus in place, arms on either side of him and stared him down. Rufus smirked, leaning back against the wall.

"Reno's right... you do have one hell of a spark." Kadaj shoved him into the wall, the shotgun clicking.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Kadaj's fists shook, "Where is Reno?!"

"Let me go." When Kadaj refused Rufus guided the barrel between narrowed eyes, nudging the boy back himself. Kadaj suddenly understood his position. He couldn't lay a hand on Rufus, the only one who knew where his precious Reno had gone. He didn't have control, the reins were yanked from his hands and he was pinned, at the mercy of the President. If he wanted Reno back he'd have to play by the blonde's rules. Corrupted rules that would surely tip far away from Kadaj's favor. Kadaj backed away and sheathed his sword obeying the laws of the game. Once he had what he wanted he was gone.

"Good." Rufus motioned for Kadaj to come forward, lowering the locked gun to his side. All it would take is one wrong move and Kadaj would be pumped full of lead. The Remnant leader approached and hissed when Shinra's finger pointed down. Demanding him to kneel!? How DARE he!?

"I will NOT kneel." Kadaj snarled, "I'm playing this stupid charade with you.. Now tell me where Reno is!"

"And I command you kneel." Rufus purred, "You want Reno back, don't you? If you're truly playing my game then you'll do as I tell you or you'll be stuck looking for him by yourself. And I can guarentee you won't find him."

Kadaj bit back any bitter retort, anger blazing inside the Remnant. How dare he do this.. He was no puppet for Rufus to toy with at his leisure. That insisting finger still pointed, refusing to give any information until the Remnant submitted to him. Swallowing his pride Kadaj dropped to a knee in front of Rufus, his head bowed. Below his hair he glowered at the bastard, wanting to just reach up and tear his precious balls off and make him talk. That loaded gun at his side deterred the Remnant from doing anything mindlessly violent as much as he ached to.

Rufus tangled a hand in Kadaj's hair and he slid back into a chair, eyes never leaving the glowing mako orbs. Kadaj struggled but his hand remained firm. He stopped fighting and watched, hands digging into the leather outlining his slender body. Rufus dropped his gaze briefly to his hands and he smiled, sliding them back up to admire the leather-clad Remnant. A self-consious blush burned Kadaj's cheeks. Rufus wanted far more than just a bow. He wanted absolute submission.

"I don't think so!" he hissed, shrieking when his mouth connected to the bulging pants. He struggled vainly against Rufus, reaching for his katana and met with cold steel pushed into his temple. Hot, angry tears burned into his eyes. The proposed exchange was the final straw for the trembling Remnant. He couldn't.. no.. not with Rufus.. Reno.. Reno.. Was Reno really worth this? Worth his pride? Worth this horrible violation? Rufus was in ultimate control. This was his realm, his rules. Unfortunately, Kadaj still had to play by them.

Biting back the bile rising in his throat, Kadaj slowly undid the President's pants cringing at the foul smell of the rich man. How the hell could he let himself be reduced to this? Nails sank into his head and Kadaj finally obeyed, taking the hardening cock into his mouth. He wanted to scream and cry, bobbing obediently to the pace Rufus set. He gagged when it poked his throat, trying to pull away but Rufus wouldn't let him. He thrust up harder into the boy's mouth, making him withold reflex and continue. Moans and whimpers echoed through the empty cabin mixing with the terrifed whimpers of the youngest Remnant sucking obediently on the thick flesh, swirling his tongue around making the blonde buck and moan.

When Rufus finally came Kadaj was in tears, pulling away from the disgusting man and tripping over his own feet in an effort to get away faster than his legs would allow. He spit out as much of the man's seed as he could, that vile taste lingering down his throat. Kadaj lifted himself upright leaning on a nearby table for support shaking and whimpering. He was too shocked, too digusted with himself to even think about killing the other. He just wanted out. Wanted to run far, far away to Reno's arms. He didn't know what to do.. He was so scared. Honestly, truly scared.

"He's in Junon." Rufus said, making himself decent.

"They won't let me in.." Kadaj refused to look at him.

"They'll let you in and if they don't.. well.." Rufus closed his eyes and smirked. "I'll take care of it."

Kadaj cringed and ran out the door, the roar of the motorbike fading away into the wasteland.

It was absolutely amazing to see the dangerous boy was nothing more than just that: a lost, lonely little child.


End file.
